Marcus Little
Marcus Little (Doc Shaw) born on March 19th, 1993, is one of the main characters of The Suite Life on Deck. He is a new student that joins the S.S. Tipton. He used to be a famous singer called "Li'l Little" but sadly lost his career once he aged. Marcus is good friends with Zack, Bailey, Cody, London, Woody, and Addison. Origin Marcus was signed by an unknown record label when he was very young and became an instant success with his number one hit 'Retainer Baby'. This song went gained Triple-Platinum status, however it is implied by Cody that this is due to the song being handed out in cereal boxes. Under the guise of his stage name, Li'l Little, Marcus relished in fame for short amount of time, until his record label dumped him when his voice broke and he got bigger. Story The Suite Life on Deck Marcus decides to try and live a normal life, after being dumped by his record label. It is shown that he is embarrassed to be around his celebrity friends. In Roomies he joined the S.S. Tipton mid-semester and was assigned to share rooms with Zack Martin. The two initially didn't get on, with Marcus even wanting to kick Zack out after he discovered who Marcus used to be. However eventually the two learn to get on with each other after Zack leads Marcus through the childhood he never had in just one day, forming a strong friendship. In Crossing Jordin, celebrity guest Jordin Sparks comes aboard the S.S. Tipton to entertain the passengers. Zack and Cody work on a song together to try and impress Jordin. Marcus intervenes and improves on Cody's song. He refuses to allow them to go directly into her and hand their song in, providing the reason that he didn't like it when people shoved their songs at him. However it is later revealed that he and Jordin were good friends when he was famous, but he became very embarrassed when his record label dumped him and he severed all ties with his celebrity friends. In Marriage 101, Addison and Woody became his pretend parents. At one point, Ms. Tutweiller asked how many kids Addison and Woody want. Addison came up with a nonsense answer and Woody wrote "0" on his board. Marcus said, "I love you too Dad!" when he saw what Woody wrote. Later, Addison and Woody got into a fight with the other students, then comes to help Addison but ends up being attacked as well. When Zack and Cody alter history after arguing on their birthday, Marcus is shown to still be hanging out with Bailey, Woody and Zack. Both Marcus and Woody take an instant dislike to the new Cody after he is rude to them. Marcus helped host Zack and Cody's surprise 16th birthday party and also agreed to be nice to Cody. Eventually the effects of the time change are reversed and everything goes back to normal. Marcus then declares his love for London, who misunderstands and declares her own love for herself.It is unknown how Marcus became friends with Bailey, Zack and Woody, since Zack's personality is different, the events that caused their friendship might not have happened. When Zack decides to invent a 'Miss Tipton Beauty Pageant' to get girls, he tells them that Marcus is the celebrity judge. He agrees an joins in with Zack and Woody's plan, however when Mr. Moseby catches wind of their scheme, he makes them all judges. All judges are shown to be biased to the three finalists. Zack is biased to Capri, a girl he hopes to date, while Marcus is voting towards London, as he hopes voting for her will win him a date. It is unknown why Woody was voting for Bailey, possibly as she was the most qualified candidate. All of the judges vote for their respective girls and hit deadlock. The boys then end up in swim suits for the pleasure of the girls who they tricked. In The Swede Life Marcus decides to visit Sweden with the others. His feet are frozen to the deck of the S.S. Tipton after it snows and he tries to catch a sliding Mr. Moseby unsuccessfully. He is revealed to be an ABBA fan and ventures with Mr. Moseby to visit the museum dedicated to them. Mr. Moseby get them to make a stop-off at UMAKA (A parody of IKEA), however the two end trapped there due to the complex nature of obtaining parts. When Moseby decides to give up on getting his table fixed, Marcus convinces him to stay until his table is fixed. They eventually get an exchange and return to the S.S. Tipton to discover, to their horror, it is missing a screw, similar to Moseby's previous purchase. Esteban is revealed to know who Marcus is, as Marcus' song was a 'huge hit' in his country, until it caused several problems for farmers. Marcus attends Esteban's bachelor party and participates in the many games that they play. He is then the DJ at Esteban's wedding In The Defiant Ones, Marcus tries to sweet talk Miss Tutweiller into glazing over his paper on Napoleon Bonaparte, in which he wrote very few words, he was a creepy, short French dude. Marcus then tries to help Cody persuade Miss Tutweiller that there was a crocodile on board the S.S. Tipton, he tells them that he fought the crocodile before throwing out of his bedroom window. Zack, Marcus and Woody are shown playing football together on the main deck of the S.S. Tipton. Marcus, along with the others, insult Cody about his inability to actually play football. Marcus helps organise a fantasy football league with Zack and Woody, his team's name is 'Retainer Babies' named after his song. Marcus begins to win the game initially but London eventually gains the lead. All the guys dress up as their respective mascot characters and Zack and Marcus get into a fight, after Marcus discovers that Zack tricked London to get the best players. Marcus and Zack continue to fight, with Zack even spitting in Marcus' drink, which Woody later drinks. When the ships docks in London, England and London begins to date a snobbish English guy, Marcus gets very jealous of him and decides that playing 'hoops', what is later revealed to be croquet, is a good idea. Marcus and Zack are disappointed to find out they were not thinking of the same game. However, luckily, Moseby understands the rules of croquet and agrees to coach them. Eventually, under Moseby's tutor ledge, Marcus and Zack become pros at croquet, they also help stop the criminal that Cody uncovered in the sub-plot. Marcus even wins over London, in favour of the snobbish English guy. In Can You Dig It? Marcus was sent to crush a giant spider and was absent for the rest of the episode. It was later revealed that he had become entangled in the spider's web and was trapped, with the ship having left without him. He was probably later rescued by the crew members. In London's Apprentice ,when Mr. Tipton gets London to make him a new invention, she enlists the help of others around her for a reward of $1 million. Marcus decides to takes his own shot at winning and comes up with flush tones. A toilet that can have songs downloaded into it and plays them when it is flushed. However, London doesn't want her family name to be associated with something 'so distasteful'. Marcus is threatened by the runaway robot, but eventually jokes with the others once it has been stopped. London eventually decides to go with her own idea, which infuriates Marcus as well as the other kids. In Once Upon a Suite Life when the kids experience vivid dreams about fairy tales, Marcus first features as a dwarf, although he is not one of the 'Seven Dwarves' who live next door to them. He states that he is crashing with the others until he can find his own place. He, with the other dwarves, helps persuade Snow Goldstein to stay with them as their maid. He along with the other dwarves discovers Snow Goldstein passed out in their house. They then carry her out to the woods and abandon her for the prince to find. Marcus then stars as the bean salesman in the 'Jack and the Beanstalk' tale. He switches his magic beans for Jack's strange anthropomorphic cow. All of the kids, including Marcus, are discovered to be asleep by Miss Tutweiller, who leaves them to get a pedicure. Marcus is revealed to have put on a pair of Zack's socks and got very ill with a fungus problem, this caused him to be out sick while all the other kids were paired up in marriages. Marcus was therefore forced to be Woody and Addison's son. Addison views Marcus as a great son, she seems him so positively that she decides she wants more kids. Woody, however, isn't as enthusiastic, wanting no kids altogether, sparking a negative response from Marcus. When Addison and Woody begin to fight each other, Marcus steps in protecting his 'mother'. He is then continually shown fighting with Woody. In Das Boots, Marcus must fill in for Cody in a chess match and is crowned International Junior Chess Champion. In Bon Voyage, Marcus leaves the ship to star in a Broadway musical based on his his song Retainer Baby. Personality Marcus is a friendly, caring person who doesn't like getting into trouble and always gets good grades by getting As, Bs, and Cs. Initially Marcus is shown to be resentful towards those who use him for his celebrity status, such as people asking him to get them autographs. However he is eventually persuaded by Mr. Moseby that his fans only care about him and the reason that they want autographs is because they are crazy about him and around his friend on the S.S. Tipton, as he believes they are not cool enough. Marcus is also shown as quite gullible, in believing his friend Woody's tall tales. He really likes girls, especially London. Relationships Friends *Zack Martin - Marcus's roommate and best friend. *Cody Martin - Zack's twin brother and Woody's roommate. *Woody Fink - Cody's messy roommate. *Bailey Pickett - Cody's girlfriend and London's roommate. *London Tipton - Marcus's crush from his debut episode "Roomies" and Bailey's roommate. *Addison - The gang's classmate. Romantic interests London Tipton - Since Marcus moved aboard the S.S. Tipton, he instantly grew a crush on London. Although London doesn't return his feelings, she admires the fact that he thinks she is cute. Marcus is continually shown to show his affection for London through professing his love out loud or becoming very weak around her. Marcus is very protective of his time with London, as shown in The Defiant Ones, when London hugs him for being brave, he silences Cody to stop him from telling her it was all fake. In Bon Voyage Marcus carries London. Jordin Sparks - It is unknown how close Jordin and Marcus were, but she seems pretty hurt when he decided not to return her emails in Crossing Jordin. The two became close friends when Marcus was famous, however when his record label dumped him, he was so embarrassed he cut off all his celebrity friends. Jordin also was happy to hear Marcus's, Cody's and Zack's song in "Crossing Jordin." Absences Marcus Little has been absent from five episodes. *Seven Seas News *Silent Treatment *Rat Tale *So You Think You Can Date? *Computer Date He left the show in Bon Voyage so Doc Shaw could focus on his new show titled, "Pair of Kings". Category:The Suite Life characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Singing characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:African American characters Category:Lovers Category:Students